House of Cards
by JohnDoe022
Summary: A mind breaks. A pure soul is reforged in the fires of his own  insanity. Will he be renewed in the fires of his adversity or will he be  consumed in the hatred of those who have take his family away?
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto/characters etc etc.****

**_"All life is only a set of pictures in the brain, among which there is no difference betwixt those born of real things and those born of inward dreamings, and no cause to value the one above the other."_**

**_H.P. Lovecraft_**

Prologue

House of Cards

They were gone.

They were Dead.

His family.

He was the one who found his mothers and sisters body. The little house in the forest outside of the city was not only safe, his mother had said when she had bustled her two children out of the low end apartment, but there was even room for a real garden. The boy and his sister had pretended that had to be the reason they were moving. They were good at pretending. The had pretended to ignore the Dark looks at the stalls in the market. They had pretended the numerous times the front door with its nine slash marks and brands that were the Kanji for demon were not there. They had even learned to not flinch when the random brick would slap against the window shutter. They were good at pretending.

It was an horrible accident the Sandaime had said to him when they had pulled him three days later from his home. A wild animal of some kind, He had assured the boy. But, he couldn't meet the boys eyes when he said the words. The way his eyes had shifted to the ANBU on either side of the boy told volumes of things that could never be written.

The boy had found them. The bodies of his family. He could still see it. It wouldn't leave his mind. He came back from the academy in the early evening after a long detention and had found his mother first. His mother body had been in the backyard next to the garden she loved. First he had blushed that his mother was lying out there with no clothes. Then he became concerned when she did not answer his normal hello. Her face was down in the dark soil of the dirt. Her arms wide, legs spread eagled in the cold evening air. His skin broke out in goose flesh as he slowly walked out the back door into the back garden.

Then Eternity passed.

He gave a slight shake and noticed it was completely dark outside the window. Wait….window. This was his sisters room. He knew because it had the numerous silk screens of the Famous and Most wanted Kunoichi of the elemental nations. He turned to dark form in the bed and whatever comment he would normally make about his sisters posters died in his throat as he took in the small hand on the floor. Hand. Singular. 'Oh kami', He thought. He saw his sisters …body on the bed. He became numb.

He had put his mothers body in her bed because that was what she had done whenever he was sick or in pain. He then dragged his sister in as well so he could take care of both of them easier. He sat there for 3 days until Ayame; a close family friend had payed the residence a visit and found the boy sitting next to a bed carrying on conversations with the two corpses in a jaw clenching, matter of fact tone that had the young girl running from the house screaming for the Uchicha police.

Then others had come.


	2. Chapter 1

"_**Dreams permit each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives."**_

_**William Dement**_

Chapter One

The boy stared at the grey clouds over Konoha. They weren't just gray. They had a darkness to them that spoke to the boy of a barely retrained storm about to be unleashed upon the village below. He had been up on the monument for hours, staring up at the sky with a single intensity that any passersby upon seeing him would find subtly disturbing. He had been on the monument ever since the mornings earlier Funeral service. Only two people had bothered showing up for the service. The Shintoist priest from the small temple who had come to say the funeral rites for the deceased and the Sandaime, only two people in the entire village had shown up for his family's service. He did not expect anything else really the small family only had one close friend in Konoha the ramen girl Ayame, who couldn't attend. But still, the feelings of being alone made him feel more distant from others in a way he did not really know how to explain.

The Sun glanced briefly through a hole in the dark clouds giving his imagination the fuel it needed to see a nightmarish creature of many writhing arms and legs and a certain familiarity of the whole affair that made him blink at such a strange thought. When he did it was gone.

Eternity passed.

So was the daylight as well. He glanced at the village below and saw the large dark wall which surrounded Konoha illuminated here and there with the lights of the sentry's Fires. 'Fine', He thought. It was time to go home. The boy gathered his blanket and backpack and took a last glance into the still cloudy night sky. The path down to the village was deserted and so were the streets as he made his way home to his now empty house. Not only did the empty house lack any type of warmth that would have occupied it not only a week prior. But, every time he walked into the house his body would go curiously numb. His ears would ring with a painful ringing that would for a handful of second have him reeling into the kitchen counter and leave the boy clutching his head while a vague kind pain in his jaw made his back teeth ache for hours afterwards. He went to his mother's room and curled up on the master-bed clutching a picture of his family. He drifted off to unconsciousness into a world of confusion and dark nightmares.

The ANBU known as Inu strode quickly through the halls of the darkened Hokage tower toward the Hokage's office with a feeling of foreboding and fear making it feature prominently in his mind. He was just crossing the border from Ame into Fire country when he felt a feeling that He had only felt when the knowledge of the Kyuubis final approach to Konoha was made public, an itching sensation right between his shoulder blades combined with a sense weightless free-fall. Like he didn't know which way he would had no idea what this feeling had meant or entailed until he had

He reached the top of the tower and entered the Hokage's reception room. He nodded to the two ANBU who were Guarding the door and was allowed entry. He stood silently in front of the Sandaime's desk for a whole two minutes before the man looked slowly up from a ball that looked like a completely circular piece of crystal. The man reverently put it on a silk cushion next to his elbow and stared at the man for a few seconds before saying in a deceptively soft voice "what have I told you of wearing that mask in my presence Inu?". The man in the Inu mask looked back stoically upon his Hokage before slowly removing it. "Ahh..That's better Inu-kun is it not?" The Sandaime's jagged features looked out at him from beneath His hat. "Hai Hokage-sama" Inu replied evenly. "Well Inu-kun how went the search for my wayward students?" The Sandaime asked just as evenly. As the evening night deepened into a misty predawn morning the storm finally broke over Konoha with a thundering volley of cold rain and hail.


End file.
